xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Children
History Origin The Children were a group of genetically engineered Mutants that were the products of intense experimentation by Mister Sinister in his attempt at creating a perfect member of Homo Superior. Countless experiments were conducted with his attempts at creating the perfect Mutant going as far back as World War II and recruited the likes of Scalphunter in aiding him in conducting his tests. Using his advanced knowledge of genetics, he culled material from a variety of sources in order to empower the member of his Children with powers such as super strength, speed, flight, optical blasts, telepathy and a healing factor. In the modern age, Nathaniel Essex succeeded in his goal with the first specimen of his Children being named Hans who were put through a lethal training exercise which he managed to effortlessly survive - much to the quiet dismay of Scalphunter. Following the creation of Hans, numerous other examples of the Children were created that served Essex in secret whilst he continued his experimentations around the world. A fact not known to anyone was that the Children did possess telepathic abilities but this was the hardest ability to control and thus they were unable to fully control this power. Amongst Sinister's latest disguises was that of Doctor Robert Windsor where he secretly infiltrated the Weapon X Program in order to use its resources for his own end. Following the Program disappearing, Essex as Windsor relocated to the Center for Homo Superior Research and Medical Care where he abducted worthwhile Mutants for his own ends with Hans and Scalphunter serving him as his assistants. His operation, however, had not gone entirely unnoticed as Megacorp hired Sabretooth to apprehend the villain. At this time, Essex was in the process of convincing the Dodson family to let go of their cryogenically frozen son, Louis Dodson as Sinister believed that the boy had the potential of becoming a powerful Mutant. Man and Monsters Following Creed breaking into the Centre, he confronted Mister Sinister who simply ordered Hans to deal with Sabretooth. Their fight later broke outside the facility as Essex did not want any of his equipment to be damaged leading to Hans fighting Sabretooth after throwing themselves out from the tall building. During the fight, Hans demonstrated his superspeed by getting out of Creed's way whereupon he quickly attacked him with numerous punches. After that point, he used his superstrength to try and choke his foe but Sabretooth used this opportunity to slash Hans - seemingly killing his foe. However, Hans healing factor regenerated him from his injuries and he used his optical blast to knock out Creed. But Sabretooth used his apparent defeat as a diversion and slashed Hans in the gut before throwing him off the building thus defeating the perfect Mutant. But by this point, Creed was attacked by another member of the Children; a young boy who he attempted to throw off the building as well but was hit by another optical blast from the assembled Children. Defeated, Sabretooth could only see the group as they recovered Hans and left Creed as he fell unconscious. Sabretooth was later recovered by Megacorp and met secretly with Scalphunter who briefed him on the Children. Learning of their abilities, he managed to track Essex to his base of operations at a castle where Mister Sinister was contemplating dissecting Hans for his failure in defeating Creed. An amused Nathaniel Essex was ready to dispatch his Children to eliminate the overconfident Sabretooth but at that point; the genetically engieered Mutants simply fell to the ground whilst screaming in pain. Curious, Essex asked Creed what he had done to which Sabretooth responded that he had uncovered the fact that the Children were unable to handle their telepathic talents as they were the most difficult power to master. As such, he used a Megacorp device to broadcast his thoughts to the Children who were overwhelmed by Sabretooth's savagery thus defeating them. At that point, Megacorp security personnel under the direction of Mr. Tomes arrived where they paid Sabretooth for the successful completion of his mission. Creed was dismissed when the head of Megacorp, Michael Grand, arrived who wanted to speak to Mister Sinister alone. When Sabretooth departed, Grand's appearance changed and it was revealed that he was in reality John Sublime who wanted Essex's aid in Weapon Plus's war against its enemies. This led to him giving his Children away to Sublime as he deemed them failures which saw them being used in conjunction with his other agents in their war against Weapon X. Members Current *Hans Former *None Allies *Mister Sinister Enemies *Sabretooth Notes *The fate of the Children is unknown as they were last scene being used by Weapon Plus in their secret operations, it is known that Sinister considered them ultimately being failures after their defeat by Sabretooth though John Sublime was happy to accept them due to their advanced abilities. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams